own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivi Adamou
| height = 1.75 m | origin = Ayia Napa, Cyprus | instrument = Vocals, Piano | genre = Pop, dance | occupation = Singer, student | years_active = 2009–present | label = Sony Music Greece | website = www.iviadamou.com | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments = }} Ivi Adamou (born 24 November 1993) is a Greek Cypriot singer who rose to recognition in Greece and Cyprus following her participation in the second season of the Greek version of The X Factor, where she was under the mentorship of Giorgos Theofanous. Adamou secured a recording contract with Sony Music Greece and released her debut extended play Kalokairi Stin Kardia, which was certified gold. In the same year she collaborated with the Spiros Lambrou Choir and released the holiday EP Christougenna Me Tin Ivi Adamou, released as Christmas with Ivi Adamou abroad. Ivi Adamou represented Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 with the song La la love. She placed 16th in the grand final. Early life Ivi Adamou was born on 24 November 1993 in Paralimni, Famagusta, Cyprus to a Greek Cypriot father and a Bulgarian mother. Music theory, voice and piano allowed her to acquire the suitable skills to win prizes in several local song competitions. Specifically at the age of 9, her participation in a competition in Larnaka won her a first place finish with the song "Kaka Paidia" by Anna Vissi. Career 2012–present: San Ena Oniro, Eurovision Song Contest and New album Ivi released San Ena Oniro her first studio album in 2012. The album had 10 songs, including La la love in the Euro Edition. She was chosen internally by Cyprus Broadcasting Corporation to represent the country in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, Azerbaijan. In a special TV programme in January 2012 to select the song to represent Cyprus called A Song For Ivi, Ivi performed three songs: Call The Police, You Don't Belong Here, and La la love; La La Love was the winner. During the contest, Ivi was reunited with fellow The X Factor contestant Eleftheria Eleftherio who represented Greece. At the running order draw, Cyprus was drawn to perform 12th in the first semi-final on 22 May, 2012 and then successfully reached the final where it was drawn to perform 8th and ultimately finished in 16th place. La La Love entered the single charts in many European countries, including Spain, UK, Germany & Sweden. After Eurovision, Ivi had a summer tour with concerts in Greece, Cyprus, Sweden and Spain. In Spain, she recorded Time to love with Marsal Ventura, a Spanish DJ. When she returned to Greece she recorded another song called Ase Me with Kleopatra from Stavento. On January 14, 2013, on an appearance on Mega Channel's program "Proino Mou," she announced that she will be releasing a new album in February 2013, but the album was not released during that time. Ivi also announced through her Facebook] page that her new song with Marsal Ventura, Time to love, was released in early February. Stavento posted a backstage photo from the shooting of their new song with Ivi named Na Sou Tragoudo which was released on 4 March 2013 and was available for digital download on 11 March 2013. Adamou renewed her cooperation with Sony Music Greece on 5 April 2013. External links * Facebook page * Twitter * VEVO channel * Youtube channel Category:OESC artists of Cyprus Category:OESC artists of Bulgaria Category:OESC 4 entrants Category:OESC 6 entrants Category:OESC 9 entrants Category:OESC 10 entrants Category:OESC 15 entrants Category:OESC 17 entrants Category:OESC 20 entrants Category:OESC 22 entrants